


Why Darcy is glad to Have Taken Jane's Internship

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, Thor (2011)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, I Don't Even Know, PWP, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bit of celebratory smut to brighten your day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Darcy is glad to Have Taken Jane's Internship

**Author's Note:**

> For this that are writers and/or just interested in this pairing: will someone for the love of femslash please fill this prompt?!: http://norsekink.livejournal.com/10823.html?thread=22327367#t22327367

Title: Why Darcy is Glad to Have Taken Jane's Internship  
Author: cptnstag-xo-doe  
Pairing: Darcy/Sif

Warnings: femslash and sex  
Summary: Just a bit of Darcy/Sif smut to brighten your day!  
~*~

Why Darcy is Glad to Have Taken Jane's Internship

Darcy came to conscious slowly, wanting to stay in dreamland for just a bit longer. Her dream girlfriend was extremely flexible. The sun seemed to insist that she regain consciousness, though. A perk, she realized, was that there was apparently someone using her boobs as a pillow.  Huh , she thought.  The celebrations for defeating a supervillain are all that then.

Blearily she blinked down at the dark head for a few seconds, and then last night came rushing back to her, and she had to work to keep a shit-eating grin off her face. 

"Ya wanna come back to my hotel room?"

"I would be honored, Lady Darcy."

"Holy crap, your thighs are amazing!"

"Please! Oh, gods! Lady Darcy!"

"Good?"

"I...I believe my legs have lost all sensory ability."

Darcy couldn't keep the grin off her face. She, Darcy Lewis, political science major, made a freaking goddess come so hard she lost feeling in her legs. Not just a goddess, the goddess of war, who had remained virginal up until last night. Her life was officially awesome. 

It had taken more beers that Darcy was even comfortable sniffing for Sif to admit that she even liked girls (and she still looked halfway sober). Apparently Asgard on the whole was cool with it, but her parents weren't. Somehow that had resulted in them making out like horny teenagers in full view of the bar, and then Darcy dragging Sif back to be introduced to the pleasures of the female flesh. 

Still half asleep, the scientist trailed her fingers down the other woman's back, making her way lazily down to play with the firm ass. She didn't feel like getting up yet, and as she was now officially on the SHIELD payroll and everyone that was in the field yesterday had the day off, she didn't have to. 

Sif outright moaned when Darcy gave a particularly firm squeeze. She froze, waiting to see if the warrior was going to wake up. When she didn't, the younger woman moved one hand so it could work both cheeks and slid the other to rub up and down one muscled side. 

"You have beautiful breasts," Sif murmured against said flesh. Darcy jumped, but continued doing what she was doing. "Like the softest, plumpest pillows of the nine realms. Fit for a queen."

"You comparing me to Thor's mom now?" Darcy questioned. Sif chuckled softly, lifting her head enough to shake 'no' before sticking her head back between Darcy's apparently Asgardian worthy boobs. "Good. I like yours better anyway. Just a handful, and more sensitive." To prove her point, she slid the hand stroking Sif's side over to pinch one nipple. Sif gasped, panting as Darcy used her thumb to stroke the underside of her bust while using her first two fingers to twirl the quickly hardening nipple. 

The warrior surged up to sloppily kiss her, before breaking off. "Do to me what you said you would last night," she pleaded, arching to press more flesh into Darcy's hand. "Please?"

"Which?" Darcy asked, smirking at the older woman. "Eat you out? Ride you? Do you want me to finger you again?" Sif gave a throaty moan, rubbing her quickly dampening core against Darcy's thigh. "Or do you just want to get yourself off humping my leg?" That earned her a lust-addled glare. Darcy wouldn't say it under torture, but Sif's reactions in bed were the hottest thing she'd seen in her twenty years of life.

Darcy giggled, then wove the hand that had been playing with the woman's breast into the inky black locks and brought the other around to trace fingers through Sif's dripping lower lips. Sif clawed at Darcy's shoulders, moaning into her neck as she rocked into the fingers rubbing against her core. "Lady Darcy...oh,  oh Lady--!" The younger girl was pretty sure Sif was coming, shuddering in her arms. She took this as a sign to kick it up a notch. 

She placed both hands on Sif's hips and flipped them before Sif had a chance to complain, the Asgardian landing with a soft "oomph!" 

Sif blinked up at her. "What are you--"

"You wanted me to ride you, didn't you?" Sif nodded vigorously, her vague noise of assent giving way to a moan as Darcy briefly stuck her fingers back in, swiping her thumb across the woman's clit. Satisfied, Darcy lifted her fingers from Sif's core and brought them to her mouth, sucking the juices off. Darcy pushed Sif's legs out and up, baring her hot and weeping center. "You sure?"

Sif nodded, her cheeks and mouth pink. Darcy hooked her leg over one of Sif's, and wedged the other one under Sif's other leg. Keeping eye contact with Sif, Darcy worked their centers so they lined up, wet core to wet core. Brown eyes went wide, and the Asgardian bucked involuntarily. 

"Good?" asked Darcy. Sif nodded wordlessly, panting. "Cool. Use one hand to hold on to the head board, m'kay?" Sif nodded again, flailing blind until her hand caught in the metal vines wound together that make up the headboard. 

Darcy grinned, and started moving. Darcy thought she was probably to drunk last night to recall last night, but if Sif had screamed anything like she was screaming now, the people next door had to think someone was being murdered. She couldn't find it in herself to care.

Darcy whined in the back of her throat, her muscles clenching. She was way too close, and though Sif seemed to be enjoying herself, the warrior didn't seem to be about to come, like her. "C'mon, Sif, c'mon..." Darcy rocked harder, reaching up one hand to run her thumb across on of those pert nipples. The other hand went behind her, working in between the soaked flesh to dive into Sif's hot sex. 

Sif's eyes snapped open wide. "Oh, gods--Lady  Darcy !" she yelled as she came hard, bucking and throwing her legs wide as she clenched around Darcy's fingers. 

"Oh, Jesus tittyfuck--" Darcy muttered as she came, shuddering in the unexpected wave of pleasure that seeing Sif like this. She locked her elbows to keep from collapsing on the other woman. Sif ignored that gracious sentiment and pulled Darcy down on top of her, wasting no time in leaving biting trails of licks and kisses in her wake.

"You...really like my boobs, don't you?" Sif nodded, not letting questions or air get in the way of what she was doing.

Sometime later, it occurred to Darcy that she never would have met Sif if she hadn't accepted Jane job offer. On the heels of that, right before "engaging in another round of rousing carnal activities", was the very sincere mental thanks to whatever non-Asgardian gods there were to making her accept against all red flags.

Sif was more than worth driving to her death in a storm.

**Author's Note:**

> This was done in about an hour, and the only beta-ing that was done was done by the spell-check of acrobat.com. And as for Sif's screaming, it would make sense that boisterous Asgardians would scream like that, right? ...Or they could be ninja quiet about their sex. :s who knows?


End file.
